The Heated Nature of Former Human Vampires
by Kosmoskatt
Summary: Zero's having a hard time handling his lust  not the bloody one  which is racing through the roof since he turned vampire Yuki doing all to save her reluctant friend so Zero's in for a ride :-D FluffnLime
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place before Yuki Cross turns in to a vampire. (In my VK universe that may not even happen.) And it's a Zeki fic. Although I like Kaname as an interesting character to mess stuff up with, he's way too creepy for my liking otherwise. I have made some truly minor changes in the common VK facts and they are all in the first chapter which is more of a summary of mostly Zero and Yukis childhood because I wanted them to be closer than in the manga/anime.

Well, I am truly torturing poor Zero in this one. But I would say it is in a very fluffy way. This strange story just popped up while daydreaming (starting to notice I'm a big fan of sweet torture ehe...) after reading something about lust as a phenomena connection to vampirism. But it will have a happy ending (is that a spoiler BTW?) The original title is The Sexual Nature of Former Human Vampires, but don't know if that's allowed here so changed it.

**Yeah, this is an M-rated story if anyone has missed that.** And this is my first fan fiction ever, and English is not my native language, and although it's not bad it will probably be some grammar/spelling that is not correct so please bear with me.

Ok, that's all folks :-D. Happy reading and oh, reviews are very welcomed, bad as good ones ;-)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

PROLOGUE

It was Friday night and the patrolling was finally over. Cross Yuki, sixteen years old and a guardian at the Cross Academy, sighed relieved and gave into a wide yawn, some sleepy tears building in the corner of her eyes as she did so. It had been a quiet night and although this was a good thing, these calm nights were in fact the hardest ones to patrol. It was not easy to stay awake after a long day with tedious school work, when the silent darkness started to fall and there were not much to do. She had been searching for her guardian partner to have someone to talk to, and maybe someone to steal some warmth from, because the night had been quite chilly, but Zero had been nowhere to find.

Kiriu Zero was her adoptive brother, her closest friend, her fellow guardian and so much more. Six years ago his family of vampire hunters had been murdered by a pureblood vampire named Hio Shizuka. For reasons unknown she had left Zero alive. He had dragged himself through the small sea of blood the pureblood had created out of his family's bodies, and curled himself up between his dead parents, holding his cold twin brother tightly embraced in his arms. There he had lain for almost three days before his sensei Yagari Touga had found him. When he had kneeled down beside his young apprentice he first thought the kid dead too, but two lavender eyes shot open, locking with his only one. "She bit me," the boy said calmly but his large eyes betrayed him. In them Tauga saw fear, pain but most of all rage. They both knew what it meant to be bit by a pureblood though. "Please kill me sensei..." Zero pleaded. "Please!"

Touga would not, or rather could not, do that though, and unable to take care of the child himself he left Zero to Yukis father, Cross Kaien, an old colleague and retired hunter who he knew would take good care of the kid. However for some reason Zero never trusted Kaien well enough to let him care for him. Maybe it was because it was Kaien that finally managed to bend Zeros arms away from his brother when Touga no longer could bear the boys heart wrenching screams, and merely had left the room leaving that hard task to his old friend. Well torn away from his brother and after several threats to kill Kaien as the old hunter carried the raging boy out of that doomed house, Zero did not speak another word until almost a year later.

No one had told Yuki about all these details, and of course Zero never spoke about that fateful night, but she unintentionally learned most things through Kaien and Toguas somewhat indiscreet and often high-pitched discussions on how to handle the not talking, very stubborn and not at all cooperative boy. Somehow she never picked up on Zero being a vampire though. That, she found out much later.

When the two grown up men mostly argued about how, and what to do, the child Yuki just did. And soon they noticed how the silver haired boy that shied away from everyone else seemed to connect with her as he followed her like a pale shadow wherever she went.

Zero stayed in a near catatonic state for almost the full first year he had lived with them. Besides not speaking, apart from when dreaming, Yuki had to bath him, dress him, cut his food and feed him too.

Later Zero had told her he had almost no memories of that first year, something Yuki was thankful about. She remembered all too well his raging fits and his nightmares, him calling for his parents and most of all for his twin, and they never answering him. His pained screams as Shizuka bit him over and over again as soon he dared close his eyes.

She abandoned her own bed, alongside with her good night's sleep, for years to come. It was quite convenient though, because now she too had someone who comforted her after her own bad dreams, someone who understood. Because Yuki had herself bad memories, or rather no memories at all before she was five years old, though sometimes she was plagued with bad flashbacks when she slept.

One morning though, she woke up and felt the coldness of being alone in their bed. This had never happened before as Zero never left the bed if she not dragged him out of it, and she felt panic thug at her heart. Then the door creaked open and Zero came in with one plate in each hand.

"Oh," he said. "You're already awake?"

She had just stared at him.

"Well, uh, I made breakfast." Reaching her a plate. "Blueberry pancakes, your favourite huh?"

Then he sneaked down in the bed beside her and put his plate in his cross legged lap and started munching away on his own pancakes. Eating in a very civilized manner with fork and knife, although he the day before had not been able to use those same cutleries at all. Her heart clenched when she noticed he had put her favourite ice cream on her pancakes too, he himself apparently not liking ice cream, because he had always turn his face away when she had tried feeding it to him.

"You are speaking," she had finally said, staring at him in awe, tears welling up.

"Well, if you're going to cry about it I will never speak again!" he hissed and gave her the first prototype of his later well polished glare.

After they eaten though, she not daring say anything else than that the pancakes tasted really good, he had pushed her down into the pillows, and being two years older and therefore much more stronger, held her there while he tickled her until she cried out of laughter. "You Baka!" he had said with a small smile as he let go of her. "Of course I speak. I'm not mute you know."

Then they had curled together, face to face and started talking. And, not having slept very well in the night because she had stayed awake caressing silver hair and a trembling boy, she had fallen asleep again, her head against Zeros chest feeling him holding her close.

Since then they had been almost inseparable and it was one of Yukis most precious memories.

They had actually slept in that manner, tightly curled up in each other arms until just a couple of years ago. Sometimes, no, really quite often, she still missed sleeping with him like that. She wondered if he missed it to...

But now Zero all of a sudden had started to avoid her. Ever since his vampire instinct had started to kick in. It hurt and she missed him terribly. Sure, in some ways they had became even closer with him taking her blood and all, and that complete trust it made them feel for each other. But they never casually hanged out anymore as they had done before. Of course she tried to, but now Zero showed her of most of the time.

No, she sadly shook her head to herself. Uhu, correction; most of the time he was nowhere to be found, like tonight.

Zero had always had those strange dark moody days which almost always came out of the blue. Over the last year they had grown more and more frequent until him one night had attacked her and bit her. It was about half a year ago now. Since then Yuki had almost grown an expert in the vampire nature, spending many hours in the library. Every book covering the subject contained though this quite disturbing and thick (further inflicting its importance) chapter most usually titled _The Sexual Nature of Vampires_.

Yes. Apparently vampires were very sexual creatures, needing much more, and feeling much more pleasure, in touching and sexual activities, than humans. And in the subchapter _The Sexual Nature of Former Human Vampires_ she had read that the drastic increased sexual need often was seen as a big problem and one of the reasons why the former humans turned in to level E's.

Yuki shook her head and let go of a small embarrassed sigh and wondered how she was ever to be able to talk to, and help Zero regarding that matter. She fell into the gravelled path down to her father's house where she and Zero almost always stayed over the weekends.

She really felt for Zero with all those changes he and his body where going through. If it had been her and her body going on a rampage like that, she probably would have gone crazy a long time ago. Yet he kept on fighting. Zero was so brave!

As she now had a pretty good idea of why he avoided her, things felt a tad bit better, but she still missed him and she was getting tired of that. She wanted him back.

Besides I really like touching him, she naively thought to herself and then immediately blushed as she came to think about some of the more illustrative pictures in those chapters she had read. Well she had never touched him in those ways but...

She suddenly heard crunching from other footsteps against the gravel and before she knew it, Zeros tall, lanky frame was by her side. His hands were stuck in the pockets of his slacks and his head tilted downwards, his unusual silver hair shielding most of his handsome face of. She studied him out of the corner of her eyes, wondering whenever he had grown so tall. When she first had met him they had been of the same height. Now she was stuck at 157 cm since forever and he just seemed to keep on growing. She did not even reach his shoulder anymore.

"It's unfair," she muttered.

"Huh, what is?" he asked.

"You being so tall and me... not so..."

At this he actually snickered and ruffled her hair. "That's because I stem from a family of tall and proud hunters... and not some clan of short clumsy trolls."

"Oyi, I'm not a clumsy troll!

"Could have fooled me... Who was it by the way who this morning dropped her fork from her plate as she walked to the table, then stepped on said fork tripping, and ended up with the food all over herself?" The corners of his mouth actually tugging into a small smile as he remembered her surprised face before she realised what just had happen. So sweet...

"Yeah, but that was-" Yuki blushed madly at that horrible memory.

"Oh, and have you looked at yourself in a mirror the last year or two?"

W-what?" This caught her off guard, and the insecurity only a sixteen year old girl can muster kicked in.

Zero noticed it immediately. "Aw you Baka!" he groaned and then stretched out his arm and touched his index finger to her chin, then showing her the fingertip covered in mud. "You have mud on your chin, and your hair looks like a total mess. Like birds are nesting in it. That was all I meant."

Yuki stopped. "Oh," she said blushing again. Then she realized one thing and punched him on his arm. "Zero! My hair only looks like a mess because you ruffled it!"

He merely snickered at her again and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BLOOD LUST

Yuki had already taken her shower and was now seated in the living room sofa, waiting for Zero to be done too. She was happy that Zero actually had agreed to a movie night with her. Her father had an important meeting in town and would not be back until after the weekend, so they had the whole house to themselves. Which, for some reason she not fully understood, made it all the better. Zero sure took his time though. He had seemed to be in a better mood than usual but truth to be told he had really looked bad. He had been pale and ragged in some way.

Yukis faint smile disappeared in favour for a tiny frown. It had been a while since his last feeding and she had actually asked him yesterday, but that had only earned her the glare_._ She had not wanted to nag him about it then, knowing it was a sensitive subject, but as soon as he came down the stairs she was so going to force feed him her neck. Stupid man! Why was he doing this to himself? When was he going to accept himself again?

Besides, ever since he had started taking blood from her she was careful always eating lots of food to refill her body and she actually felt healthier than ever at the moment. So he needn't worry about that. And it was never a bad experience for her when he drank from her either. Uhu, rather the opposite in fact, her cheeks warming up as she thought about their closeness while he fed. His arms around her and hers around him, caressing each other back. And those lips on her neck... She buried her head in her palms. Ngh, this is sick, she chided herself. I can't have the hots for my brother dammit! Well, he was not her real brother... But anyway! Her painful train of thought luckily soon broke when she heard some cursing and a cracking sound from upstairs.

"Zero?" she called out and hurried to the bathroom. She knocked on the door but when there was no answer she cracked it open a tiny bit anyway, to shyly peek inside.

Zero stood hunched over the sink, panting heavily. His hair was still dripping wet from his shower and she noticed he was only clad in black boxers and a white and very unbuttoned shirt. She cringed a bit as she took in his appearance. She knew his appetite had been bad lately, nonexistent to be exact with food picking and most of the time fully skipped meals, but she had not realized just how thin he had gotten in these last months. She made a mental note on seeing to that he started to eat more.

Then she noticed the cracked mirror over his head.

"Zero, are you hurt?"

Yuki went inside and closed the door behind her although they were alone in the house.

Zero shook his head. "No."

"But you are thirsty, huh?"

He turned away from her. "No."

"Zero, look at me," she said softly and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand under his chin and turning his reluctant face to her, revealing anguished eyes with glowing red irises. His fangs were fully grown, pushing his top lip slightly back and tugging at the corners of his mouth and his lower lip. He looked every bit as a caged animal, his gaze flickering uncertainly, not wanting to meet with hers.

"Please don't look at me," he whispered, straining against her hand with closed eyes and wanting desperately to turn away again. He was ashamed she realized with a shock and felt her heart break for him all over again.

"I'm so sorry," she burst out, tears streaming down her face as she threw herself at him clasping him hard against her. Making him hug her back as he would have lost his footing otherwise. "I'm so sorry you need to endure all this..." she snivelled into his bare chest, not noticing how Zero shivered as her lips moved against his skin when she talked. "But," she hiccupped, trying to get control of her tears again. "I-I really don't mind... your vampire instincts and... uh... a-appearance, you know."

Oh Yuki... Zero leaned his cheek on top of her head, caressing her hair as he held her closer. Trying his best to ignore that bloodthirsty beast inside of him and instead focusing on not letting her notice how he reacted to her closeness. Just to be able to hold her a little longer in his arms.

Yuki suddenly loosened her grip on him and wiped her eyes and nose on the arm of her cardigan before she took it off.

Zero let her go reluctantly. "Charming," he commented because although still feeling very ashamed at showing her what a monster he had become (how could she not mind?), he could just not resist teasing her as she stood there in front of him looking down at her feet, with red ears, probably in embarrassment over her outburst, and looking unbelievingly cute.

In loss of a witty comeback Yuki just glared at him through her bangs. Zero smiled only faintly at her attempt to look intimating, fully focused on her neck now, reaching for her and slowly removing her hair from her neck, letting his fingers play with the chocolate strands.

"Just drink Zero," she said softly and looked into his eyes, deep red know instead of their usual beautiful lavender.

Yes, he thought. He could not deny his blood lust any longer.

There was no hesitation as he leaped at her, knocking her off the floor, sliding beneath her to take the fall. It happened so fast, one moment ago she stood there in front of him and now she was sitting in his lap, his arms around her. Yukis heart raced with shock and anticipation.

Zero felt it and took his time licking her throat, making her heart jump even more. She had once asked him why he always did that and he told her that in doing so he actually numbed her skin a bit so she would not feel as much pain when he inserted his fangs in her. _I can stop it if you don't like it, _he had mumbled, thinking she found it revolting. But she had shaken her head and rather embarrassed and stuttering, admitted that she actually liked it, and very much so, too. Earning her a small and tentative smile in return.

As Zero knew she liked it he always did it slowly now, stretching the moment as long as possible, while taking some not so pure-minded pleasure from feeling her shudder in his arms. "I'm sorry," he muttered and placed a light kiss over her pulse before he carefully bit her.

Yuki gave a small grasp and felt him tighten his grip as he started to drink from her. She had, after a bit of fumbling and not knowing where to place them, curled her hands into small fists and been resting them against his naked chest. Now she slowly unclenched them and moved her fingers to the back of his neck to play with his silver hair as she usually did when he drank, like some kind of silent encouragement. Telling him that this really was okay.

Her stroking his chest and sensitive neck made Zero tense up and moan against her skin. Without thinking, too lost in her sweet smell and taste, he loosened one arm around her to caress her face. Yuki leaned in to it and held him closer, relishing in his rare touch. His thumb nudged her bottom lip and as Yuki had always liked Zeros hands, because they were large and strong with long elegant fingers, she now took it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, sucking it lightly. Zero let out a strangled growl, which made her heart skip a beat, and he quit drinking immediately. His eyes, completely unguarded and now swirling silver and purple again, met her shy ones. The raw desire burning in them were evident even to her young and innocent gaze. She swallowed. Noticing her blood on his lips her fingers seemed to move by them self to touch it. He gasped as she did so and she saw his eyelids getting heavier as she slowly traced his lower lip with her index finger. Yuki suddenly remembered what she had read about vampires regarding blood lust and that other lust which her young mind still blushed at. _One explanation to why vampires are such a sexual race appears to be that they are more sensitive to touches than humans. Something which surely contribute to the madness of a human who is turned vampire, when this kind of behaviour is not accepted in the human society and can be hard to control for a human inexperienced in such strong urges._

Yes, ever since Zero started to turn from human to vampire he had hardly let her touch him. She finally understood why now and could certainly feel Zeros lust for her through the thin fabric of his boxers and her own pyjama pants. She had actually felt his arousal grow harder as he drank her blood, not sure if he was aware about her noticing it though. Probably not, she realized as she now gazed upon his half closed eyes and his long silver lashes guarding his dark dilated pupils. His breathing was shallow and uneven. Yes, it was very evident to her what her touches did to him and so she continued caressing his lips.

Of course she would have been mortified if their roles had been reversed but for one thing; she could really not help herself as something inside of her seemed to go wild just by watching him in this state. And for another thing; she would never be able to talk him into this so instead she decided to show him that it was okay, that she understood, that she wanted this too, though still not really sure of what exactly this was. Oh, Zero, she thought. If you only knew, you have nothing to be ashamed of for I think the world of you.

Yet she dared not admit it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

LUST

Carefully, as not to startle him out of the trance he seemed to be in, she let her fingers slide from his lips and instead trailed them down his chest and even further down, to his thin waist. She traced lazy patterns all over his skin and watched as Zero slowly closed his eyes over the naked vulnerability she only momentarily had been allowed to see in them. He groaned again as her fingers nudged his nipples. Wanting to hear that sound yet again, she nudged them once more, seeing him squeeze his eyes tightly shut and drawing a ragged breath as he bit his lower lip, giving her a faint gleam of a white still fully grown fang. He let go of her back and for a short moment she was afraid he would shove her away, but he only placed his palms on the tiled floor to hold himself up as he leaned himself back giving her more space. She swallowed, totally enchanted by his reactions.

It felt so good to caress Zero this way and without thinking Yuki leaned in and kissed his tattoo guarding the scars of Shizukas bite marks. He shuddered as she did so, his head falling back, once again allowing her more space. She smiled softly and let her tongue trail the lines of the tattoo, feeling his skin tremble against the tip of it. Suddenly it occurred to her just how much Zero must trust her to let her touch him in this way, over that cursed spot, and she instantly drew back not wanting to trigger any bad memories. Instead she put her head against his chest just under his chin, happily drawing his familiar and comforting smell of something completely Zero, lime fruit and cinnamon, and held him tightly to her.

"I miss you Zero" she whispered. "I know this… this change is hard on you, but I just miss you so much. It feels like we never see each other anymore, like we never talk. It feels like I'm losing you. And it feels so, so good being near you..."

Zeros heart was racing. He tried to gain control over his body and mind again, as he bent over the small girl in his lap and put his arms around her. He could not believe how easily his body had betrayed him to her touch.

Zeros feelings for Yuki had turned in to love a very long time ago. She meant the world to him and he did not need any professional psychoanalysis to understand why. She was his panic room, his home, his family, his friend. His one and only. The one place where he really felt calm and happy was in her arms. Yes, it was almost cruel how much he longed to be in those arms, her just holding him. And the really cruel part was that it was no longer possible when nowadays, just her hand nudging him almost had his blood boiling. It was so hard being around her. His lust for blood actually staring to be the small problem. It was of course a disgusting behaviour, feeding on her, but as long as he drank from her about once a week it was at least controllable, for now. The hard bit to endure was that other lust he held for her, her body, her skin, her smell, her touch...

Ever since his vampire nature had awoken it had been growing painful and was now raging like wildfire throughout his body. He had to help himself out several times every day and it started do disgust him too. Sometimes he felt as he was not doing anything else than hiding away, jerking off. He felt more and more like a primitive and perverted beast, only hungering for blood and sex. It went straight against his intelligent nature and to be honest it scared the shit out of him; was this really what awaited him!

He did not know what to say to Yuki. He could, of course, tell her the truth. Yeah, that would really send her screaming for the hills. He had more than once played with the thought of pushing her away, scaring her, making her hate him. Her learning him to be a dirty pervert would maybe not make her hate him, but she would surely avoid him like the plague. Or so he had thought, but after tonight he did not know what to think. What the hell had just happened? Had someone slipped her something?

Searching for the right thing to say, he felt his tongue form around almost the last words he wanted to say because they were so true. And he said them with a terribly soft voice too. So not scary at all. "I miss you too Yuki," he mumbled into her hair. "If you knew just how much I long to be with you sometimes... You, you would run as far away as possible from me..."

His words made tears form in Yukis eyes. She tried to will them away and hugged him closer, snuggling into his neck. Sad he would even think such things. "Zero you Baka. Like that would ever happen. I will never run from you... Get that into your thick head, okay? We're in this together."

She placed a light kiss near his ear, sucking lightly; tasting him (he tasted so good). Zero, almost crying himself over her words as it felt so unbelievingly good knowing that at least she (in some strange way) still believed in him when he himself had given up all hope, was totally unprepared for this and gasped surprised at the burning sensation. Then a wave of uncontrollable pleasure hit him as she kissed and sucked his earlobe too. His body took full control of his mind. His eyes going wide in chock over his own strong reaction as his head was thrown back with a deep and husky groan and he arched into Yuki, his hands holding her her close to him.

Yukis stomach melted into hot mushy lava. Did she just do that to Zero? She watched his wide almost feral, lavender eyes as he blinked, trying to find a focus. "Did you like that?" she asked softly, surprised of how seductive her voice sounded.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he answered, his voice shy and he blushed slightly as he admitted it. He lowered his head and closed his eyelids. Putting one arm over his face to hide the shame he felt. These reactions were not normal.

But Yuki gripped his hand and laced her fingers with his as she slowly bent it away, and cupped his cheek with her other hand. Tracing one thumb over his beautiful long silver eyelashes.

"Don't... Don't be embarrassed Zero," she whispered and silenced his eventual protest by putting her fingers to his mouth, caressing his soft lips tenderly, while she leaned in to him again. "I've done some heavy reading Zero," she murmured and continued nuzzling his ear, continued driving him wild. His mind went foggy as she placed small kisses along his jaw line and he found it hard to understand her words but she had... huh... He groaned at her touch as she once again sucked his skin. She had, well it was out of the blue but she had done... what, reading?

"And I know about the vampire nature... Just not the lust for blood but about the other... the other eh... uh... kind of lust too..." she trailed off.

She knew! Uh-no, Zero was glad his eyes were shut. He felt awkward, his cheeks burning and he wanted to draw back but found it impossible as his body was in too much of a bliss to move. Ngh... He groaned inwards. Okay, just let me live this sweet torture, he thought, and then let me drop dead. Please!

"And I want to help you Zero," Yuki continued, now totally enthralled by the feeling of his skin and his taste under her lips as she started trailing kisses down his chest which made his already ragged breathing hitch some more. "In every way I can."

"Ngh" was all Zero managed in response, his mind empty as his body toasted itself in the sensual overload. When her lips closed over his right nipple, and she carefully flickered it between her little teeth, his eyes shut tight and his back arched once again making his chest buckle into her so hard it almost knocked her out of his lap.

"Yukiyukiyukiyuki," he growled dark and husky as he collapsed against the floor. He laid there, with his head tilted to the side, eyes still tightly shut and gasping for air. His back was still arching and his fingers trying to dig into the tiles. Yuki watched in awe and blushed bright red. She had never ever heard her name being called like that... by that... voice. It excited her and she felt her own breathing tremble. She knelt over him, placing one knee on each side of his thin frame as she leaned forward, giving him an oh so light kiss on his cheek. Zeros eyes flew open and she located her friend amongst the whirlwind of conflicting emotion she found there; lust, pleasure, need, the ever present self hatred, fear, shyness and shame.

"You are so, so beautiful, you know that?" she said softly.

Their eyes stayed locked for a while, Zeros squinting as she let her nails caress his scalp, before he closed them fully again, not able to resist the pleasure anymore and giving himself completely away to her touches. This was after all his Yuki, and she would never do anything to harm him in any way.

"I said it before, my life is yours Yuki," he forced through his strangled breathing. "You can do whatever you like with me."

He felt a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and as he touched her cheek in return, he heard a small gasp which made him smile faintly.

Zero relished under her touch, and he quivered and moaned, his panting growing heaver as she kissed and sucked on his hard nipples and caressed his lower abdomen, playing with the silver hair trailing down from his navel. She let her hands stray lower, tugging at the waistline of his boxers and when her hands shyly nudged the bulge straining against the soft cotton, his whole body went rigid. His eyes squeezed shut, and he groaned deep, once again digging his fingers into the floor.

"You like that, huh," she smiled. It was more of a statement than a question but this new low and husky voice of Zero answered her anyway.

"Uh, yeah... Very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

COMPLETION

Yukis fingers shivered. Excited and nervous at the same time. Then she tugged his boxers down, all the way down his long and nicely muscled legs. She dragged her hand upside again, along his inner thigh, letting only her nails grasp his skin. Zeros almost creeping out of his skin when she did so did not go unnoticed though most of her mind was focused on one special part of his physiognomy. She suddenly realized she had not breathed for a while. Well, he had certainly grown up since she took care of that lost boy like he was a live sized doll so many years ago.

He was... perfect. Flawless. Still moving one of her hands alongside the inside of his thighs she turned her gaze to Zeros face.

"Can I... Can I touch you Zero?"

For crying out loud, she had undone him this much and now she asked!

"As much as you wan't to... Y-yuki," he moaned. His voice so dark she almost did not hear him. With lightly trembling fingers she reached out and tentatively stroke his erection, finding it hard and throbbing. She briefly wondered if it was painful for him. Suddenly she felt unsure of what to do. Sure girls gossiped but... She nibbled at her lips while she was thinking and blushing at what she was thinking.

"Z-zero?"

"Ngh... huh?"

"I don't..."

"Huh."

She watched him trying to compose himself, but having a hard time doing so.

"I-I don't know how to... uhm... how to t-touch you..." Yuki cringed, she could not believe what she was saying, "uh... there..." she finished off lamely.

Zero groaned feeling like he was going mad with the suspense. Why was this happening, had he not suffered enough in his life? "You don't need to Yuki," he panted, trying to sit up and trying to tell himself it was okay to stroke himself and totally jerk off in front of her, because that was exactly what he would have to do soon. This was the most massive erection he had ever had, it felt as he was going to explode any second now.

"It's not that! I want to, I just don't want to do it... err... huh... wrong... Can you...eh... can you show me?" Did she just ask him that! Yukis head fell in shame.

Suddenly she felt his chest against her shoulder, and his arm as it went around her back, gripping her hand softly. She turned her face and found Zeros only an inch away. Looking intently at her, still breathing heavy, he curled his fingers around hers and caressed her palm with his thumb a bit before he drew it over the damp tip of himself. Yuki, who had followed his movement with her eyes wide open, glanced back into his eyes and saw them cloud over at this and more so when he gripped his shaft with her hand and started caressing himself, his grip tight and rough.

He soon let go and gave her a soft lingering kiss at her cheek before laying himself down again.

"It's the basics of it so... just uh... go with the flow, okay?"

He groaned, but besides that, sounding exactly like when he tutored her in math.

"Eh, uh, yeah... Thanks. Is this okay?" She blushed as she continued pumping him by herself.

"Yeah" he trembled. "Err, v-very much so."

He groaned again and her other hand left his thighs and started fondling his chest and nipples instead. Zero shot up, leaning on trembling arms. "Y-yuki, he stuttered almost panicked. "S-stop, s-top! I'm losing it!"

Yuki, who at his panicked voice actually had loosened her grip out of fear she was hurting him, just gripped him harder. "But I want you to," she said and shyly gazed into his hazy eyes. And as her fingers continued to stroke his uncomfortable hard erection sending waves of pleasure through him, he had no choice but to give into her touch once again. She fondled his hair faintly and caressed his cheek with her knuckles, talking in that same calm soothing voice she used on him when they were small. "It's okay Zero. It's only me. Relax..."

She soon found the rhythm and was pumping him faster, guided by his breathing, as he suddenly leaned in and took her face in his hands panting heavily against her lips. He opened his lavender eyes slightly revealing them completely glazed over under heavy silver lashes as he first glanced into her chocolate ones before lowering his gaze to her lips. Making her breath hitch and her insides burn. She completely forgot what she was doing. And then he tilted his head and he kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss, his lips lightly grasping her upper one and then her lover one. Tugging at her lips, glints of purple cautiously regarding her out of the corner of his eyes. Awaiting her reaction she realized and longing for so long to taste Zeros somewhat almost swollen lips with her own, she responded to him. He shuddered and moaned into her mouth. Closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss.

After what felt as mere seconds he broke apart, leaning his forehead against hers and letting out a faint groan as he tried to control his breath to be able to say something. "P-please... don't s-stop Yuki," he finally panted against her mouth.

Yuki did not understand at first, distracted by his lips only a breath away, and had not realized she now was sitting with his hard erection in a tight grip but not really moving her hand. "Oh, s-sorry," she blushed. "Er... Got sort of distracted I guess," she stumbled and started to caress him again.

"Distracted huh?" Zero smiled and when she met his gaze, his eyes actually glittered in amusement.

She smiled back. "Yeah," she whispered. And as she began to stroke him harder again they kept their eyes locked, smiles tugging at both their lips. Accidently her thumb slid over his tip and made him jerk violently, and he broke their gaze as he closed his eyes hard.

She felt his hands cramp against her cheeks. "Uh-ngh," he moaned opening his mouth in a silent scream giving her a full show of his grown fangs.

"U-no, d-did I hurt you?" she asked suddenly worried.

Zero gave up something between a moan and a whimper. "Nu-nh-no," he managed. "Y-you just make me feel s-o unbelievingly good... Uh, have actually never ever f-felt b-etter." And with that confession, leaving Yuki speechless, he gripped her neck and face tighter and claimed her lips again. The kiss was still surprisingly tender though decidedly firmer. As his tongue caressed her lower lip she immediately let him in and shyly started to explore his mouth. When she nudged one of his fangs, he shuddered violently and his erection bulged in her hand. She opened her eyes, not noticing until then she had actually closed them, and gazed upon him. His eyes were tightly shut but his face otherwise totally unguarded, revealing Zero completely... lost in bliss and pleasure. Oh Zero... She could not stop watching him. Realising his fangs probably was very sensitive she let her tongue fondle them, careful not to nudge the tip, not wanting to draw blood. Moaning, his kiss went fiercer by her doing so, his hands holding her face tighter, long strong fingers buried in her hair.

She soon felt the whole of him going rigid, even his lips and tongue stopped moving and he broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against her shoulder, shuddering in spasms as he groaned her name over and over again and she felt something surprisingly thick and sticky coating her hands.

She remained caressing him very softly until she felt one of his hands shyly tugging her fingers away, lacing them with his own and placing their joined hands at the floor beside them as he still leaned on her shoulder, panting heavy. She could feel his ear burning against her cheek and she turned her head ever so slightly and placed a light kiss on the top of it.

Yuki sat there, a bit blown away of what had just happened between them, and most of all replaying that kiss in her mind... That wonderful kiss. Her first kiss. And it was with Kiriu Zero. Of course it would be with him, it just felt so right. She smiled happily.

Suddenly she felt him move, taking their sticky hands and dragging her up alongside himself, over to the sink. "I am so sorry Yuki," he murmured as he turned the water on and started to wash their hands. When she saw Zeros wildly blushing face, mostly hidden under a heavy silver bang she reached for him and caressed his hair away from his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Zero... I really liked making you feel this way," she said leaning into his tightly restricted line of sight (the floor) and looking up, trying to find eye contact. "And I'll be happy to... eh... help you out again."

W-what! She gulped. Did she just say that? Well it was true, but it sounded... different when she said it out loud.

Zero seemed to think so too. His eyes were fierce on hers. "Huh!"

Yuki swallowed. "Uh... I've missed you so much these months..." Her eyes hitting the floor and her hands started to play with each other fingers. "And this made me feel kind of close to you... And I know you probably think of this as one of your most mortifying experiences as of... uhm... like forever... And you are probably really angry with me now but you r-really don't have anything to be embarrassed over. It's in your nature a-and you n-need to a-accept it. Besides… uh... you were really... really beautiful to watch." The last words were tiny but Zero heard them. Yukis blush looked as wild as his felt and when she made an attempt to scurry past him he grabbed her arm. Tilting her head up so he could see her eyes. "Thank you," he said softly and squeezed her hand. "And I'm not angry at you Yuki."

Then he leaned down and very faintly nudged his lips with hers before drawing back. "Now leave" he ordered. I'll need a shower."

She stared at him. "But... uh... haven't you already-" Upon seeing Zeros well worked death glare she silenced abruptly. "Uh, you do that and... and I uh, cook us some food huh?"

As she closed the door behind her he got a faint glint of her touching her lips with her hand, a perplexed expression glued to her face.

He smirked.


End file.
